Captured
by Darkest-Infatuations
Summary: Our favorite mutant turtles have been captured. Raphael is the last one left, but suddenly hears Donnie in another room... when he hears his brother being raped, what will he do? ONE SHOT!


Alright... yet another dark fic. Blatantly _**implied**_ HunXDon NON-CON, RaphXDon fluff.

I do hope you enjoy. **_R&R please!_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>.<span>_**

It was cold. Not just the air; the ground was cold too. Even in the darkness, what Raphael could see made him feel no better – there was nothing but grey walls, darker grey floors, and black bars. But it wasn't just the surroundings that were cold.

He was.

Too cold to be safe. His mind was groggy, he couldn't think straight. His limbs didn't want to move at all…

_~' Fuck. Ev'ry thin' hurts… '~_

Raphael was not one who complained at every paper cut. His body was littered in superficial cuts, deep muscle bruises, and gouges that cut to the bone. Blood seemed to seep from every inch of his body, pooling on the floor beneath him. The pain from the cuts was only intensified by the ache the cold caused.

He tried to shift his weight off his tattered knees, but his immobile arms made it hard. His body allowed a small sigh to pass his lips as he was finally sitting on the floor with his shell leaning against a wall and legs outstretched.

He looked down to the large cuffs that bound his wrists together. The skin had already been rubbed raw around each end.

_~' I hope ther' okay. I'd do anythin'… '~_

He cut off his thoughts. They were okay. They had to be – they were his brothers.

No. They _**are**_his brothers.

Leonardo had been the first to be dragged off, by the Shredder himself. Donatello had been the second, carried away by Hun. And last, Michelangelo had been loaded into a cage and carted off by a group of scientists. He would bet money that Stockman would be there in monkey cage for him soon enough.

Raphael didn't know which brother he was more concerned for. He tried to close his eyes and let his mind rest, when he heard muffled yells.

_-"Get on your knees, freak!"- _

Raphael bolted upright, turning to look at the wall he had been leaning against.

_-"I did everything you asked… why are you doing this?"-_

Raphaels' eyes widened as his breath hitched. He moved to face the wall.

_~' No, no, please! Not Donnie! '~_The panic that engulfed his mind was nothing compared to the sudden agony that seeped into his heart.

The laugh he heard through the barrier was chilling – and he wasn't even in the horrible nightmare his brother was.

_-"And I'll take that into account when I'm punishing you for **existing**_."-

He had the sudden urge to scream at the fucking bastard, to hit him, to hurt him, to **kill**him. It did no good. He heard the undeniable sound of a loud smack, followed by shell hitting concrete and his brothers' pained yelp.

_-"Now bend over."-_

Raphaels heart ripped open in the horror that encompassed him.

_**~' No no no - please, NO! '~**_

_-"Please, Hun, I'll –"-_

_-"Do it, and I'll make sure your precious brother doesn't suffer. The red one."-_

"DONNIE! Dun' you DARE do it!"

_-"Raph?"-_

_-"Good, he'll get to hear your pathetic screams. **BEND OVER!**_"

_-"Please, No! Raph! RAPH!"-_

"DONNIE!" Raphael hit his cuffs against the wall again, and again, and again. The skin around the shackles ripped, the blood gushed down his arms. But he felt nothing but rage and agony.

_-"Please, STOP! Raph, please!"-_

"DONNIE! I'm here! I'm here, fuck,…"

He listened to his brothers rape continue on, for what he could only assume were hours. He screamed until his throat was raw; tried to tell him that he wasn't alone. That it would be okay. That it would be over soon.

A thousand lies he would never be able to utter again.

Eventually, Donatellos' voice gave out as well. Raphael though it would be better now that he didn't have to hear his brothers screams of agony, his sobs, his pleas – but he was wrong. He could hear the sounds of skin slapping together viciously, Huns grunts as he defiled his brother and mercilessly "punished" him.

He didn't try to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

_**~' I'm here, Donnie… '~**_

**.-***-_-***-.**

Raphael was torn from his listless doze by the sound of the prison door being opened, and a body being thrown in.

What really awoke him was the sound of one of his brothers' shells hitting the floor. He leaned forward, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his vision.

What he saw would be forever ingrained into his memory.

Donatello was lying on his side, face towards him. His face was black and purple in spots, as here his hips. Blood had flowed down his legs in ugly rivers, and had dried and cracked. His once beautiful skin was pale, more yellow than olive.

"Donnie!" He whispered harshly, crawling over to his brother has fast as he could.

He got to his brothers' side, reaching out, but so afraid to touch him.  
>"Donnie,<em><strong> please <strong>_–" What was he asking for?

For his brother to be alive.

Suddenly, the battered body opened its' eyes, and looked up to the emerald green form hovering above it.

"Raph," he breathed.

"Donnie, oh shell…" Raphael crawled forward again, getting as close to his brother as he could. He lovingly traced his hand up the side of his brothers' face, feeling tears slip down his face yet again.

"I'm _so sorry_. So sorry I didn' do anythin' –"

An hand weakly covered his unoccupied one.

"There was nothing you could have done, Raphie," his brother wheezed.

"You were there for me. The whole time."

The hand squeezed his as hard as it could.

"Please… will you hold me?" Raphael could barely hear the request, but he was all too happy to oblige.

He carefully gripped the rim of Donatellos' plastron, bringing him upwards.

"Ahh," He looked down to see his brothers eyes clenched shut, tears shimmering in their wake. He finally pulled his brother against him, and managed to fit both of his arms around him.

Donatello hid his face in the crook of Raphaels' neck, breathing evenly.

"I love ya, Donnie," Raphael whispered.

Donatello looked back up to his brother, not being able to place the tone in his words, or the look in Raphaels' eyes.

"_I **love**__ ya._"

His brothers' eyes were wide, his face saddened. Raphael was suddenly worried.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that."

Before Raphael knew it, Donatellos beak nuzzled against his, and their lips touched. He moaned, returning the tentative caress.

Even in the hell they had been sent to, Raphael had never felt anything better in his life.


End file.
